I Need You
by xbiteme
Summary: AU. BryceXChloe. Chloe, still in love and dating Bryce, trusts him and feels safe with him, even after everything. However, since he's attending Hillcrest, she feels more alone than ever at school, only having Monty and Zach to turn to. When she finds out she's pregnant with Bryce's baby, she decides to keep it. She truly sees the good in him and believes he's trying to change.
1. Chapter 1

It's nine o'clock and I'm already drunk. At least I feel good. Recently it's been harder for me to stay positive.

As soon as I had climbed up into the range rover, I had started drinking. By the time we picked up Monty, I had already had a flavored beer and a half, and when we picked up Scott Reed, we all took a shot.

To be honest, I haven't been drinking lately, because it's been making me depressed and for the past week and a half I've had this morbid stomach bug.

Today was the first day I've felt fine in a while.

Naturally, Bryce drives ridiculously fast, one hand gripping the wheel, the other squeezing my thigh. After the trial, I was damaged. I couldn't even look him in the eye anymore.

Before leaving Liberty, he sat me down one day at lunch and explained everything. He told me the full truth. That hooking up with Hannah was a mistake and she meant nothing to him. She was infatuated and lied to get back at him.

I've had a hard time...and I was put through a lot of pressure and pain throughout the trial. It took an emotional toll on me, but I believe him. We need each other more than ever, right now. I know this, but I feel my walls coming back up.

Darkness always had a way of finding me. When I have peace, I never expect it to last long. Coming from a broken home, my life got better when Bryce came into it, and much more complicated too. No one had ever loved me the way he had. Bryce introduced me to happiness but also introduced me to pain.

We've had really good times together and really bad times. I don't know what to think now, everything just feels kind of numb and bleak. I don't see him as much as I used to, I can feel us drifting.

We pull up to this party at this massive, twinkling house and all pile out of the car into the cool twilight. Everyone here is already hammered and despite the chill in the air, there are people in swimsuits, dispersed throughout the pool area.

I unravel from the boys, to go chat with some girls from the cheer team, by the pool deck.

We all go inside together, where the music is louder and the lights are dimmer, and I start recognizing fewer people. The energy is so alive though, and I feel like a normal teenage girl again.

I'm laughing with the girls in the kitchen and just as we take another shot, some loud drunk guys come in and start talking to us. They start coming onto us, flirting with us. They're being rude and sexual, and it starts to make me uncomfortable.

Nobody else cares, though; they're all still laughing and they smell like liquor and one of them is trying to feel up Makayla.

Suddenly a pair of big hands come around my waist, and I gasp and jump away, bristling and ready to deck whatever prick just put his greasy paws on me.

I whirl around and am more than relieved when I meet Bryce's haunting blue eyes.

"Easy, baby..." he coaxes, "It's just me."

"Hey," I murmur, letting out a stressed sigh. The alcohol is starting to make my head spin.

"Are you okay?" his brows knit with concern, and he looks past me towards the group of obnoxiously drunken boys. "Did they say anything to you?" he demands, lowering his voice. There's a flicker of tension in his eyes.

"No..no. I'm fine.." I scramble to find my words. "I'm okay, babe."

He seems convinced and gives me a sweet smile. "Good. Good," he says, edging towards me, his arms snaking around my waist.

My eyes turn out to the party, and I catch Zach, fixed on us.

"Hey, let's get out of here," says Bryce, low into my ear, sending a chill down my spine. "Let's go back to my place."

"We just got here," I say, looking up into his eyes.

"Well, I'm bored..." he's edgy with impatience. "C' mon, we'll have more fun at my place."

I guess I would feel better just spending some time with Bryce alone. He kisses my forehead and runs his fingers through my hair, waiting for a response.

I give him a nod.

I follow him back through the house, and we leave after he lets Monty and Scott know they gotta find another ride home.

Once we get in the car, I feel so much relief to be alone with Bryce again. I'm so glad it just us now. We haven't spent time together since the weekend so I've been itching to see him. I feel like around everyone else I have to put on a face and smile and look pretty, but with Bryce, I can let it all out.

For some reason, while he's driving in the cool, windy night with the windows down, I just start crying. I try to choke back the tears because truthfully, I don't know what I'll tell him when he asks me what's wrong.

"Chloe?" Bryce glances over when he notices the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Oh, Chloe...what's the matter, baby girl?"

He gives my leg a comforting squeeze.

"I-I dunno, B-Bryce," I sob, there's a cold lump in my throat, "I'm just out of it and I don't wanna be around people and...I just...I've had a long day."

"It's okay, sweetheart," He takes his eyes off the road for a moment to give me a melancholy look. He pulls me closer to him and kisses the top of my head. "It's okay. We're going back to my place. Everything will be okay."

I close my eyes, burying my face into his varsity jacket sleeve for a moment to breath him in.

"I'll just be you and me," he says, his chest rumbling against my cheek when he talks.

When we get back to Chatham house, his mother isn't there. He turns a movie on in the living room and we sit on the couch together, though I can't pay attention, my mind is elsewhere.

It's quiet between us and I don't know what to talk about. I wish everything wasn't so different now. The awkwardness of this breaks my heart, we used to have such a connection.

"How's everything going at school?" I ask, skipping the unsettling silence. "Have you made any friends?"

"No," the immediate quality of Bryce's answer set me back a minute. "It's fucking awful. The other guys...they hate me," there's edge laced in his tone. "I miss seeing you every day."

I look over at him, sitting beside me and he has that ravenous look in his eye.

"I miss you too, Bryce," I say.

Suddenly, in one quick motion, he moves over me, forcing me to onto my back. I can tell he's been dying to get his hands on me. I really just wanted to talk to him.

"You mean everything to me, Chloe," his hot breath is in my ear and chilling down my neck, making the spot between my thighs ache.

"Bryce," I sigh, as his wet mouth starts working down my throat. He kisses and sucks on my soft skin, sending butterflies throughout my stomach.

"Bryce wait," I say, attempting to push him away, but he's forcing me harder against the couch with his weight. His hot, starving mouth crashes into mine, silencing my protests.

His wet tongue slips in my mouth as his hand slides up under my shirt. Bryce cups my soft breast with his big hand and squeezes it, then massages them both, before slipping his fingers under the lace of my bra to play with my hardened nipples.

"Wait," I pant when our mouths break apart, "Bryce, wait."

"What?" he demands, irritation seething over his tone. "What's wrong?"

He's drunk and turned on, and getting impatient with me.

"What if your parents walk in?" I ask with genuine concern.

"They won't," he doesn't try very hard to reassure me. Instead of further talk, his hungry mouth returns to mine. His kiss is getting sloppier and more forceful. His tongue tangles with mine as if he's trying to devour me.

As he kisses me over and over, his hand pushes my shirt up so he can caress the soft, milky skin of my exposed stomach. His fingers pry and tease along the waistline of my jeans. He's dying to get my clothes off.

There's a quiet part in the movie and for a moment the only sound is our lips smacking together and my occasional faint sighs.

His touch is getting more aggressive and I know he's done fucking around.

He roughly yanks me by my hips, lower, so I'm positioned directly beneath him. He can pin me down better like this.

Bryce unzips my jeans and I do little to protest as he forces his fingers beneath the denim. I want this...but what if his parents walk in? He's so rough with me, I hope he's gentle this time.

His fingers slip beneath the thin fabric of my panties and tease over my throbbing clitoris. I gasp, throwing my head back so he can suck on my exposed throat.

"Ohhh, Bryce," I moan as two of his fingers push inside of me. I can feel the sound of me crying out his name is getting him so turned on, and he starts pumping in and out, fucking me with his thick fingers.

"You're so wet for me," he growls into my ear, his hot breath sending a rush of electric down my spine.

Then suddenly he takes his fingers out, coated with my glistening arousal to abruptly tug my jeans and panties down my thighs.

As if he can't resist, he has to move over me again, over my naked body, and he kisses me so sensually as his fingers find my throbbing sweet spot again, to rub and touch me some more. His fingertips are electric, rubbing my sensitive clit in gentle circular motions.

I gasp with pleasure because it feels so good and then suddenly the orgasmic pressure is gone.

_No, come baaack, _I want to whine, but then I hear his zipper and the shuffle of him taking off his pants, and then he's back on top of me, holding me down.

Bryce pushes himself inside of me and lets out a faint, pleasured groan into my ear at the euphoric sensation of sweet teenage sex. I gasp too, I stretch out to accommodate his thick length.

He's so big, it feels like he's splitting me apart. We haven't been psychical in a while and I've missed him so much.

"Mmm, yesss, Bryce," I moan, his cock is so good.

He's grunting hotly in my ear as he thrusts in and out of me. He reaches so deep inside of me, I can't help but cry out his name.

Bryce is panting heavily against my neck and his violent thrusts get more powerful by each passing breath. Each time, he fucks me deeper and harder than the last.

He's everywhere, on top of me, breathing the same breath, filling my insides.

The feeling of his cock was so intense slamming in and out of my hole, stretching me out, reaching as deep as he could go.

"Don't...stop..." I pant between thrusts, I'm starting to feel that glorious, pulsing sensation of the electric buildup. "I'm 'bout to...cum."

With my arms around his neck, I pull him closer to me. His soft dark blonde hair tickles my face. He smells so good. I can feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest. The feeling is getting too overwhelming. He's fucking me so hard, I feel as if I'm about to explode.

"Chloe," he groans in my ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive spot. "Ohh, fuuuck, Chloe," he keeps saying my name and it sends me over the edge.

I feel myself tighten around his big dick and as the flashing electric waves of my climax overtook me in a trembling haze.

I'm holding him close against my chest and squeezing my eyes shut as I come for him, hard, but he never stops fucking me. His thrusts never slow down.

He's railing me so hard the couch is rocking against the coffee table and I don't know how much more I can take. I'm so worried a maid is going to hear us or his parents will walk in or something.

I try to relax my body and just loosen up and enjoy the feeling of him pounding me, but I'm quivering, still trying to recover from my climax. Bryce is about to blow soon.

His thrusts, in my wet, hot, trembling core are beginning to get shorter and quicker. He's moaning and grunting in my ear, squeezing my thigh as he forcefully drives his thick cock into me.

"C'mon, Brycey," I whisper attempting to edge him on. The feeling is becoming too much. "Cum for me, baby," I moan into his mouth before ravishing him with my tongue.

"Fuuuck," he groans, dropping his head into the crook of my neck and he moans as his thrusts begin to slow down.

He busts inside me, I can feel his hot cum filling me up. I can feel myself absorbing the very essence of him. After he completely emptied himself into me, he then extracted his prick from my glistening folds, cum still dripping out, leftover from all the fun.

Bryce starts to get up, to clean up I assume, but I stop him, by grabbing his sweaty hand.

"Bryce, wait," I pull him back to me, back down to give me a gentle peck, soft and innocent as a schoolboy's kiss. "I love you so much," I tell him. I want him to know this. I don't want him to question it.

He leans down to give my forehead one last kiss.

"I love you more than words can describe, Chloe. I'll never hurt you again."

I believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alamfi Coast, Italy. Summer (last month)

It's only seven o'clock when we slip out of dinner, fleeing the overpriced, glimmering restaurant into the warm, coastal twilight.

We had been enjoying cocktails and lobster with his parents and their friends from Albania, but after we finished dinner and they were still talking we finally decided to head back to the suite due to our "chronic fatigue."

I hold hands with Bryce as we walk back to our suite, only a block away, where we were staying on the top floor. He had insisted to his parents that we should have our own room, and they couldn't have cared less.

The sun's beginning to bleed along the horizon, melting shades of lavender and apricot in cloudy streaks across the sky. The sea is a glittering pool of gold, reflecting the glow of fading day, and nothing has ever looked so romantic in my life.

Being here, alone with him was refreshing after being caught in a shadow for so long. Though, the cut was still raw. At times I really felt as if nothing could bring us down, but other times I could feel the salt stinging that fresh wound with every sudden, occurring thought of what may or may not have happened.

It may be convenient to join the others and hate Bryce, but I cannot and will not believe he did something like that, I just can't. I won't. Something in my heart is just telling me he's truthful. He's a good person and he loves me. I know he does. I can feel it. I can hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes.

Just like the restaurant, the hotel is madly overpriced, drenched with gold and fragile glass and twinkling, expensive things. It smells like perfume and freshwater. There's a fountain in the center of the lobby, with massive, stone sculpted mermaids.

On the top floor, we had left the back doors open; we have this marble balcony, overgrown with vines, providing a breathtaking view of the glowing city and the endless expanse of ocean below. I can hear the waves crashing against the shore and smell the salt rolling in off the coast. The night breeze carries through the room taunting and igniting the glowing coals in the fireplace.

I walk into the bathroom to take off my jewelry and I hear Bryce outside, dial-up room service.

I chuckle softly to myself as I pull down my hair, listening to him order chocolate fondue up to our room. It actually does sound pretty good right now.

When I unzip my makeup back to take my birth control for tonight, I freeze.

My heart sinks. Shit. There are too many pills there. It's Sunday, but I hadn't taken a pill for Saturday or Friday? Fuck. How drunk did we get last night?

I'm so irritated with myself because now I'm all off track now and...fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I know for a fact, last night when we hooked up last night, Bryce had finished inside of me.

It's fine. I tell myself. I've been very good about taking the pill, so it's still in my system. This has happened a few times before and it's always been fine. I haven't missed a single day in months. Other than that one time. Or was it two?

When I leave the bathroom, Bryce is flipping through the channels.

"Oh, hello," he says as if he hasn't seen me in years.

He gives me that smirk, tosses the remote on the bed, and crosses the room to take my hands in his.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asks, bringing my hand up to his lips so he can kiss my fingers.

"Yeah," I answer, my thoughts elsewhere. I'm not trying to be short or cold with him, but I'm worried about the pill situation.

He senses something is wrong. I'm not meeting his eyes. He's got a short fuse.

Bryce drops my hands dramatically.

"Chloe," he groans like he's complaining. "Come on, can't we just have fun, for once? We're in fucking Italy for Christ sake."

I look down and start pouting, sore from his sharpened tone. I can't believe him at first, having the nerve to go off on me like this. He's lucky I'm still here on his leash, after everything that's happened.

For a moment I'm about to go off, but then I reason with myself.

Careful, babydoll, my internal, bitch self is sneering in my ear, mockingly, One wrong move and your whole night is ruined. You want to be that sweet little girl for Brycey, don't you?

I always have to remind myself not to be so dramatic.

I also always have to remind myself, Bryce is right. Bryce is always right. I just need to relax and enjoy myself. We're here on a romantic, luxurious vacation in Europe. I just need to loosen up.

I realize, now I need to come up with an answer because it's been quiet for way too long.

He sighs with some impatience and sending his glare off the balcony for some time.

The sun has almost completely sunk below the ocean, the whole sky a twinkling, starry indigo.

We're here in this grand fantasy of paradise, but on the other side of the fence, there's nothing but black and ash.

"Chloe, please," he starts in a practiced voice. "Look at me."

I do as he says, meeting his tormenting gaze. I feel like I'm going to cry.

Bryce inches towards me until suddenly he's very close. This new feeling of his psychical touch sends my heart racing. He catches my cheek to guide my eyes right back up into his.

"What's wrong?" His voice is low and soft now, coaxing me out of the shadow.

"Nothing..." I mumble. I don't want to even tell him. He's going to get all worked up over nothing. This is supposed to be our vacation, not another headache.

"Listen..." he says, moving closer to me, close enough to kiss, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

My heart is racing. I shift on my feet a little. It isn't about that. I hadn't even brought that up, but it's clear what's on his mind. I want to hear what he's going to say.

"Those things...those things they're saying..." he started to shake his head, "You, um...you believe me right?" the fright is haunting is tone. I meet his serious, awaiting eyes.

"Yes," I answer him without hesitation, "Yes, I believe you."

He sighs of relief, gazing out to the starlight with thought.

I understand why he's so worked up over these rumors. He needs to trust I believe him.

"I can see the big picture, Chloe," he says looking back to me. "This is what I want. You are what I want."

I'm looking up into his sapphire eyes when I feel my own starting to water. I always get so fucking emotional with him, I can't control it.

Bryce is weak and broken for a moment, it's difficult to see him like this. The Bryce I had known all that time ago, now seems was in a different lifetime.

"I can't tell you enough, how grateful I am to have you," still holding my face, his thumb gently caresses over my cheek, leaving a trail of electric. He gently strokes through my hair as I blink the tears back.

I wanted to say something to him but I couldn't bring my mouth move or send any words out.

I wish none of this ever happened. The whole thing is this huge scandalous conspiracy. I feel so bad for him and what he's going through. Everything seems to just be blowing up in his face. He's the hot talk of the school. I wish it could just be Bryce and I in Italy forever.

For some reason, I feel as if I'm going to cry.

When he notices the tears swelling in my eyes, moves forward to pull me against his chest.

When his big, heavy, football arms, drape around my petite frame, it feels as if the empty, dark sensation, weighing down on my chest, begins to crumble away.

I try not to start a scene. I'm not going to cry.

For a moment, when I close my eyes and just feel Bryce against me, hugging me, suddenly it's just him and I, again, in the world and nobody else. For just breath it as if no time has passed since the first day I had told him I loved him. Where had it all gone wrong?

"Thank you for sticking by my side through everything..." he says huskily.

Still against his chest, I look up to meet his gaze. His eyes are always so hard to read, but they're so beautiful. They look like the indigo sky outside.

When meet them, I get weak.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him lower so our lips could touch.

It amazes me how after so much, I still get that lightning bolt of tingling excitement when he touches or kisses me.

Suddenly, once again I feel like this sweet, virgin schoolgirl, so untouched and pure. A little girl who's never met the lips of a boy. The soft, warm, tender lips of a schoolboy; this feeling isn't just a fantasy, it's real and hot and right in front of me, against me, touching me.

When we break apart for a heartbeat, I feel his hot breath panting over my jaw.

He's usually not so gentle with me, but tonight, oddly his hands are more careful and slow than our first time.

They're moving so tenderly around my waist, gliding over the black silk fabric of my tight party dress.

It's classy but just revealing enough to let the imagination wander.

I love feeling sexy for Bryce. Throughout the trial, I began to feel really insecure. I've always tried my best to think positive and believe Bryce, even when times were tough.

His mouth has returned to mine, this time, starving for taste, he slips his tongue in my mouth.

The glowing embers of desire, low in my stomach and core had transcended into hot lustful flame.

Bryce had a way of power over me using sex and he knows it. My body responds to his touch in a way unlike anyone else. I've never felt so in tune with someone before.

Bryce can read me like a play. I'm all his. He's fluent in sex. He knows exactly what gets me going, where to touch me, what to say, how to look at me.

For obvious reasons, he uses this charm he's got to his advantage, taking every opportunity to steal my breath away or send a chill down my spine. It's that look in his eye. It's that flashy, million-dollar smile that I can feel between my thighs. It's his hot breath in my ear, whispering dirty, intimate things.

In the right light, Bryce is an incredible lover.

The wine is making me delightful and I'm dying to undress him.

"Come here," I say, grabbing the front of his waistband, tugging him closer, so I can feel his hard-on against me.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughs softly, his voice always low and husky when he's flirting. Then we start kissing again.

I unzip his fly to reach into his slacks. A muffled groan escapes his throat as I grab ahold of him.

My stomach does a flip.

He's already so hard for me. His cock is so smooth and thick in my dainty fist.

I break the kiss to say something.

"Oh, Bryce?" I tease him, smiling, "I'm not even naked yet."

I laugh this sweet, exciting laugh.

His smile is all dimples. "Well, you're sexy," he explains himself, again his voice is low and raspy.

My stomach flutters at the thought in the next few moments he would be taking care of this screaming desire.

He's got me so turned on now. And he looks delicious; I want to devour this boy.

I'm forcing my tongue back in his throat, my hand down his pants, gripping and stroking his smooth hard on.

"Fuck me, Bryce," I breath between kisses.

I was expecting the next thing to come out of his mouth was some sarcastic or dirty remark, but he doesn't take his time to move and suddenly he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bed.

"Only because you asked nicely," he says huskily, pinning me against the mattress. There's that wit I was waiting for.

As he kisses me sensually, I hold around his neck, knitting my fingers through his soft bronze hair.

I'm hypnotized by lust; he's grinding against me, pushing his stiffening arousal between my thighs. I'm so intoxicated by this hot feeling of him.

Just as it starts getting good, suddenly there's a knock on the door that scares the fucking daylights out of me. I jump away from him reflexively, my first thought that it's his parents.

Bryce groans with irritation, getting up to answer it.

I get off the bed so it at least appears that we're behaving.

It turns out to just be the fucking chocolate fondue.


End file.
